My Valentine
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Garcia gets a surprise Valentine's Day invitation that could possibly change her relationship with Derek Morgan forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…But I'm pretty sure you already knew that.

* * *

She wasn't sure why, but when she woke up this morning Penelope knew it was going to be a good day. For the first time in the two weeks since she and Kevin broke up she felt truly free. So when she walked into the BAU a few hours later she was smiling happily with confidence back in her step and an air of contentment. She felt like she could handle anything at that moment; like she was ready for everything that life threw at her.

But nothing could have prepared her for what, or who, walked into her office only ten minutes after she turned on her computers.

"Hey baby girl." Came the deep voice of none other than Derek Morgan.

With a smile she turned around to face him and had to swallow passed the lump in her throat at the scene before her. Morgan stood there, leaning with his shoulder against her door frame and a grin on his face. He was dressed in a nice pair of black pants and dark blue dress shirt that seemed to cling to his well muscled shoulders. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up slightly and when he crossed his arms she could see his muscles ripple through his arms.

"Well, hello there Very Special Agent Morgan." She said with a teasing smile once she regained the ability to breathe. "What brings you to this goddess' domain?"

"I came to ask my goddess if she would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Valentine's party." He asked with the grin still on his face and a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Penelope laughed and shook her head slightly as he walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. "It's very sweet of you to offer hot stuff, but it's okay, you don't have to." She told him with a small smile. She was surprised she didn't see this coming. It was just like him to make that offer after her rather nasty break up with Kevin.

Morgan gave her a confused look for a minute before he must have understood what she was thinking. "Sweetheart, this has nothing to do with _Lynch_." He said and she raised her eyebrow in amusement at how he almost spit out Kevin's name. "I just want to take you to the party and hopefully dance with you all night." He told her.

"Why?" She asked in slight disbelief.

"Why what?" He asked her back with another confused look.

"Come on Derek, you and I both know that you could take any woman you wanted to. In fact they're probably women from the FBI who have already asked you to go, if not thrown themselves at your feet." She said matter of factly.

"But I don't want to go with them. I want to go with you, my baby girl; the smartest, funniest, sexiest, most gorgeous woman to ever walk the Earth." He said with a smile, but also with so much sincerity in his eyes that she almost considered saying yes.

"Well, no one can say you don't know how to charm the socks off a girl." She said and laughed slightly.

"Oh, trust me baby girl, I can charm more than just your socks off." He said suggestively with a grin and a glint in his eyes making Penelope laugh.

When she stopped laughing she looked back at him and noticed that he still had a serious look in his eyes. "Come on princess, are you going to make me get down on my knees and beg? Cause I will be more than willing to grovel at your feet if that's what it takes." He said and she started to laugh again, but stopped in surprise when he actually started to bend down to get on his knees in front of her.

She reached out her hand and grabbed his arm, making him stop and look at her expectantly. "So, what do you say? Will you be my Valentine, baby girl?" He asked with a smile.

"Now, how could I say no to that offer?" Penelope asked with her own smile.

"You can't." He answered grinning broadly.

"Well than I guess I'll have to say yes." She said and smiled wider as he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Good." He said happily. "I'll pick you up at 6:30." He added and before she could say anything else he bent down and kissed her head and then left her office with a grin still on his face.

Penelope smiled and shook her head as she turned back to her computers. Today was certainly turning out to be a very good day.

* * *

So, what do think so far? Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…I only get to play with the characters.

This chapter is a bit shorter, but the next one will be longer I promise.

* * *

Why had she agreed to this? What on Earth made her say yes to him? For the life of her, she couldn't remember what had made her do something as stupid as agree to go to a Valentine's Party with Morgan. After all the time she had spent trying to get over the stupid crush and now she was going to spend the evening dancing with him and she knew her walls would crumble because of it.

She also knew it was more than a simple crush she had on him. She was completely and madly in love with him. Which was why this was such a stupid idea. Her heart already ached for him, but after tonight it would be completely broken beyond repair. Being so close to him for an entire evening, experiencing what she wanted so much, but could never have, would surely destroy her.

She had survived him pulling away from her, had survived his five month relationship with Tamara Barnes, but now, when they were finally getting back to the way things had once been, she was going to break. She knew it; she could feel it.

It was too late now though. He would be here within twenty minutes and she knew that he wouldn't believe any excuse she came up with.

With a sigh she turned to inspect herself once more in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked pretty good in the dark red dress. It fell to just below her knees, clung to her body in all the right places, and showed off her cleavage perfectly. Her hair, which she had dyed back to it's natural blonde color about a week after the break up with Kevin, was up in a bun with a couple of curls hanging down to frame her face and her simple silver glasses matched her red and silver heals.

Once she was done checking her make up she walked into the living room, sat down on the couch, and her mind immediately began to wonder as she waited for him to show up.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. She could dance with him and have fun tonight and then come Monday she would once again shield her heart from him. No, that wouldn't work and she knew it. She had never truly stopped being in love with him and she never would. Maybe she should just tell him and get the rejection and heart break over with. Then perhaps she could try to move on.

With that thought there was a knock on the door. Suddenly she felt nervous and she couldn't quite pinpoint why. Taking a deep breathe, she stood up, straightened her dress and walked to the door. With one more deep breathe she opened the door with a smile.

She nearly gasped at the sight of her chocolate Adonis. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his black suite jacket with a dark purple shirt underneath and a light purple tie to match. His suite pants weren't too tight, but she was pretty sure they still showed off his backside perfectly.

She looked back at his face, hoping he hadn't noticed that she had been checking him out, and had to smirk when she saw his eyes scanning her body. His eyes slowly traveled up her body and when they finally met her own eyes she blushed at the dark intensity that they held.

"You trying to give me a heart attack woman?" He growled.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Agent Morgan." She answered innocently with a smile, but then smirked making him laugh.

"Come on silly girl, your chariot awaits." He said and smiled at her as he held out his arm for her to take. Smiling back at him she closed and locked her door before taking his offered arm and letting him lead her out to his car.

If things kept going like this it was going to be a long night, but she planned on enjoying it all while she could.

* * *

So, how do you like it so far? The next chapter is coming soon, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…I only wish I did.

* * *

If she hadn't already been in love with Morgan then she was sure she would have been by the end of tonight. They laughed and joked during the drive to the banquet hall that was holding the FBI agent's annual get together which this year happened to be on Valentine's Day so was being treated more like a Valentines party then a FBI function. When they parked Morgan ran around to open the door for her and helped her out of the car. He kissed her hand before wrapping an arm around her waist and walking with her into the building.

He was chivalrous and kind and had kept her close for the last hour and a half that they had been here. Even when she was talking with their team mates she could feel him staring at her and when she'd look up he would smile and wink. He stayed by her side most of the time with an arm around her shoulders or waist or he would simply hold her hand in a gentle, but firm, hold.

At one point another technical analysis, who had been watching her since they arrived, had made his way towards her. So Morgan had stepped behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his cheek against the side of her head as he pulled her against his chest protectively. She smiled contentedly and almost rolled her eyes when she noticed JJ and Emily grinning knowingly. The other tech got closer and she could tell the moment Morgan sent him a death glare because his arms tightened around her waist and the other man immediately turned away and scurried to the other side of the room.

It was sweet she had to admit, but it confused her as well. She couldn't figure our why Morgan was acting this way. She wasn't complaining though; she actually felt like Morgan's girlfriend and it was wonderful. It was also making her want to turn to him and confess her love right there in front of her friends and co-workers.

"You ready to dance with me yet baby girl?" Morgan asked from behind her, making her jump slightly as she was pulled out of her musings.

"I thought you were going to get us another drink?" Penelope asked with a smirk as she turned towards him.

"I was, but half way there I changed my mind and decided I couldn't wait any longer to dance with my beautiful goddess." He said with a smile and a hint of something else in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, but sensing what she was going to say, he beat her to it.

"Come on angel." He said, almost pleading. "You talked Emily into dancing with Hotch; do I need to get JJ over here to do the same to you?" He asked with a pointed look and a teasing smile.

"You want me to dance with Hotch?" She asked with fake confusion and trying to hide the amusement from her eyes.

"You know what I mean goddess." He answered and rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor. "Now, let's go." He said making her giggle at his excitement.

As soon as they reached the dance floor and he pulled her into his arms she knew that this was where she belonged; with his arms wrapped around her waist as he held her possessively. She had never felt so safe and comfortable with anyone else in her life. She knew then that she would never be able to move on from loving him because he was the only man she could ever truly be in love with.

She looked up and her eyes met his as he smiled warmly down at her. She smiled back and closed her eyes as he leaned forward to brush his lips against her forehead. He'd done that many times in the past, but for some reason it felt more intimate, more tender, this time.

Morgan pulled her closer and leaned his head against hers as she buried her face into his shoulder. She brought a hand up to rest against the back of his neck and they stayed like that for several long minutes as they gently swayed to the music; both of them smiling contentedly and completely oblivious to those around them.

They spent the next hour dancing, never losing contact with the other. They would talk and tease and then lapse into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before starting up their banter again.

At the moment they were simply enjoying each other's embrace as Penelope's head once again rested on his shoulder. She felt so at ease and so peaceful that she was caught off guard by his soft, yet husky voice.

"Penelope."

"Yeah hot stuff?" She asked as her eyes remained closed.

"There's something…"He started quietly and she felt him take a deep breath before continuing. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

Penelope could hear the seriousness in his voice and felt his tense posture under her hand that he was holding lightly to his chest. She pulled away just enough to look up at him and meet his eyes. What she saw made a puzzled look appear on her face. His eyes were filled with a mixture of anticipation, uncertainty, and nervousness. It was an expression she'd never seen on him before. He was almost always confident and when he wasn't he would rarely let it show. So she knew that whatever was coming was something big, something important, and the need to confess her undying love overcame her once again.

What if he was going to tell her something that would end their friendship? Maybe he wanted to tell her about a new girlfriend who he was serious about. Or maybe he decided the professionalism at work needed to continue even though he was no longer unit chief and this was how he was going to tell her they couldn't be best friends anymore. Whatever it was she knew she wanted to tell him how she felt before their friendship ended. She knew that if she didn't tell him than she'd regret it eventually.

She was about to open her mouth to pour her heart out to him, but in her moment of nervous hesitation he continued. "Penelope, I…" he started, but was cut off with a grunt as another dancing couple bumped into him and he turned his head instinctively to see who it was.

He sighed and turned back to her. She smiled slightly and he stared at her for a moment as if trying to decide on what to do before giving her an apologetic smile of his own.

"How about we go for a walk princess?" He asked with a smile, but she could still see the seriousness hidden in his eyes.

Penelope nodded and he took her hand in his before leading her off the dance floor. They passed Reid, JJ, and Will on their way out and Morgan told them that they were going to get some air. As Morgan began to lead her once again toward the doors she caught JJ's eye and raised an eyebrow when she saw her friend wink at her with an amused expression.

She didn't know what was coming, but she had a feeling that it would change things between Morgan and herself forever. The question was, would it be a good change or one that would crush her heart?

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Criminal Minds.

Another long chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was cool outside in the night air and the full moon along with the street lights gave off just the right amount of light making it a perfect time to go for a walk. Morgan let go of her hand as they started to walk down a bush lined path that lead away from the building. She turned her head to the side trying to hide the disappointed frown, but when she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders another small smile curved her lips.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both too content to break the magic that seemed to be filling the beautiful night. Soon Morgan began to run his thumb up and down on her shoulder in a soft motion that made a shiver run down her spine.

"Are you cold baby girl?" Morgan asked his voice laced with concern.

Before she could answer Morgan pulled her closer to his side and tucked her tighter under his arm so she was right against his side. "That better sweetheart?" He asked softly.

Penelope looked up at him and smiled teasingly. "Oh, most defiantly hot stuff." She said and winked up at him. He laughed and held her tighter making her smile warmly. She loved his laugh, and the expression on his face when they teased each other, and the way his eyes got a unique glint to them when he was happy. Okay, so she loved everything about him. But who wouldn't love Derek Morgan? He was perfect; it was as simple as that.

After a few more minutes passed they reached a break in the bushes that opened up to an expanse of deserted beach. Penelope stopped and looked out into the vast ocean that sparkled in the moon light and listened to crashing of the waves. It was amazingly peaceful and so relaxing that she temporarily forgot about Morgan. That is until he removed his arm from around her and the loss of contact left her feeling oddly cold and empty.

"Come on my beautiful goddess." Morgan said and took her hand as he started toward the sandy beach.

"Derek, I'm wearing high heels and I'm in a dress." She said not budging from her spot on the sidewalk.

Morgan nodded slightly and before she realized what he was doing she felt him hook an arm under her knees and another one around her back. She squealed slightly in surprise as he lifted her into his arms and against his well muscled chest.

"Morgan! What are doing?!" She asked in surprise as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he started walking.

"What does it look like I'm doing princess? I'm carrying my girl down to the ocean so she won't hurt her shoes." He said and laughed amusedly as she clung to him for dear life.

"Morgan, put me down before you hurt yourself." She ordered as he continued to walk down the beach.

"I'm not going to hurt myself or drop my baby girl." He said. "So hush and enjoy the ride, woman."

Penelope giggled slightly and shook her head. Within a few more seconds Morgan apparently found a suitable spot because he stopped and placed her on her feet again. He quickly took off his suite jacket and laid it on the sand before sitting down.

"Why don't you sit that fine butt of yours down here with your prince charming and enjoy the view princess?" He said with a grin and held his hands up to help her down.

She laughed and took one of his hands as he pulled her down so she was sitting in between his legs. She lend forward and unfastened the straps on her high heels before slipping them off and sticking her toes in the warm sand.

With a contented sigh she leaned back against his chest and rested her head against his shoulder. Morgan wrapped his arms around her waist and she heard him take a slow, deep breath. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn he was smelling her hair. That thought alone almost made her laugh, but instead she simply smiled and enjoyed the beautiful view in front of her and the wonderful feeling of being wrapped Morgan's arms.

A few peaceful seconds passed before Morgan's deep voice met her ears. "Pen, do you realize how much I love you?" He asked softly and her skin began to tingle as she felt his warm breath against her neck.

There was a brief moment of silence where anticipation filled the air around them as Penelope tried to figure out what to say. "I…I know hot stuff. I love you too. You and the team are my family and I…um…" She said nervously trying to form the words she had planned to tell him, but her self doubt and fear were getting the best of her.

Morgan sighed and she felt him shake his head before his lips touched her temple, making her whole body sizzle. "No, baby girl. I love you more than I've loved any woman in my entire life and more than I will ever love another woman. I love you so much that my heart aches for you. I felt so empty for all those months that you weren't really in my life. You make me who I am silly girl, and I can't…I can't live without you anymore." He said, he voice sounding almost desperate at the last part.

Penelope's breath hitched, her eyes widened, and now silent tears were leaking from her eyes. Could it be true? Could Derek Morgan, the real Derek Morgan who had occupied her dreams for so long, really be in love with her?

"Penelope?" Morgan asked with worry and nervousness lacing his voice when she didn't respond.

Hearing his confession had, to say the least, shocked her, but now those doubts that had been plaguing her were gradually fading away. His voice was so honest, so sincere, and filled with so much want and emotion that she was finding it hard to not believe him.

She felt his arms begin to slide away from around her waist and she realized that he had taken her shocked silence as a rejection. So, waking up from her daze, she quickly grabbed his arm before it could pull away completely.

She turned around in his lap and sat in front of him with her legs tucked under her. She let go of his arm and placed her hands on either side of his face so she could look directly into his eyes and he into hers.

"Derek, listen to me, I love you more than life itself. I have for so long, but I lost all hope that I could ever be with you, that you'd ever see me that way." She said not bothering to hide the tears running down her cheeks or the urgency in her voice. She let her hands slide down to the base of his neck and continued to stare into his eyes, hoping he could see her sincerity. "I wanted to tell you tonight that I was in love with you, but I just couldn't find the right time and when we I did I was just so scared that you wouldn't see me that way and I'd ruin our friendship that it took so long to get back." She told him and smiled lovingly at him.

"Oh, baby girl." He whispered softly and brought a hand up to her cheek as he gazed at her with love filling his eyes. He wiped away her tears and then cupped her face in his warm hand as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You believe me now though, don't you?" He asked and smiled warmly when she nodded fervently.

"Yes, my amazing hunk of profiler, I believe you." She answered happily with a teary smile.

"Good." He said and then his expression grew mischievous and his eyes filled with barely restrained want and need.

Penelope's breath caught in her throat as she watched him lean forward slowly. Her skin felt like it was on fire as one of his hands started running up and down her bare arm and her heart raced faster and faster with each passing second. When Morgan's lips finally met hers it was a whole new experience. It was like no other kiss she'd ever had. It was an explosion that vibrated through her entire body.

He kissed her softly and tenderly, but with a hungry passion that he was obviously trying to control. He nipped her bottom lip, then soothed the same spot with his tongue as his mouth begged for entrance, which she gladly gave, and the kiss grew in an intensity that stopped any thoughts that didn't involve him and his amazing lips.

She moaned softly as he buried a hand in her hair and held her head still so he could explore her mouth better. Her own hand ran behind his head and held the back of his neck while the other hand slid down to his chest to rest above his pounding heart.

Unfortunately the need for air overcame them, but Morgan still didn't break his mouth away from her. Instead he trailed hot kisses from her jaw down to her neck, then to her shoulder blade; kissing and nipping the whole time making her eyes close and her head turn so he could get more access.

She heard him muttering against her skin and grinned happily.

"So damn perfect." He said as he placed a kiss under her ear lobe. "So soft." He murmured against her shoulder before nipping it gently. "Beautiful…sexy…delicious." He whispered huskily placing kisses on her neck between each word.

Penelope giggled as she listened to his mumblings and her body burned with a fiery passion. Soon though all coherent thought left her head and her giggles turned into moans to match Derek's own deep throated growls as one of his hands suddenly started running up and down her side for a few seconds before stopping over her ribs and just below her breasts. Her nails grazed the nape of his neck eliciting a moan from him and another hungry kiss.

The kiss deepened immediately and for a few seconds Penelope was completely lost in it's intensity…until she felt something cold and wet against her toes. She gasped at the sudden coldness that was tickling her feet and jumped away instinctively making Morgan moan from the loss of contact.

"Um, stud muffin…" She started, slightly out of breath, turning her head to see what had interrupted their passion filled moment.

"Yes, my love goddess." He said in a deep, husky voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"I think we need to go now." She said with a smile that grew as she noticed how he was staring at her with lust filled eyes that seemed to be blazing with heat.

"Why?" He murmured distractedly as he placed another kiss on her jaw, followed by another and another.

She lend forward and caught his lips with hers in another kiss before pulling back and smiling slightly. "Because the tide is coming in and if we don't move then we'll be washed out to sea."

"As long as I get washed away with you I'll be fine." He told her and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and then claimed her mouth once again. It only last a second however before he jumped in surprise and looked behind her to see the water getting closer.

"See, I told you." She said with a laugh and kissed his cheek lightly. "My dress is going to get wet if we don't get going." She said reluctantly. She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms and have his lips and hands on her, but she knew they had to move.

"Right, as always, princess." Morgan said and then looked at her mischievously. "Of course if you did get wet then I could peel that dress off." He said seductively.

"Only if I get to peel that shirt and those pants off your gorgeously sculpted body." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh, trust me baby girl, you don't need any excuse to do that." He said with a wink making them both laugh before he reluctantly stood up.

She went to stand as well, but before she could he was bending down and scooping up both her and the jacket she was sitting on into his arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do.

"Hot stuff!" She squeaked and her arms once again went around his neck as he laughed.

"You might as well get used to this baby girl." He said as he started walking back toward the path. "I like having you in my arms."

Once back on the sidewalk he sat her down gently and only then did she remember that she wasn't wearing her shoes.

"Derek!" She gasped and looked around him. "I left my high heels back there."

He turned and looked just in time to see something silver and red, that he assumed were her high heels, get swept out into the ocean.

"Sorry baby girl." He said as he turned back around to see her pouting which made him smile at her.

"Those were my favorite heels." She said distractedly as she continued to watch the waves as if they would magically return her beloved shoes.

"Well, how about I give you your present now to make up for it." He said, sufficiently pulling her attention away form the beach.

"Present? You didn't have to get me a present, sugar." She said softly and with an adoring smile.

"Of course I did. Besides the fact that you deserve to be showered with gifts everyday; you're also my Valentine remember?" He said with a grin and put his hand into his pant's pocket.

Penelope watched as he pulled out a small, purple velvet pouch and looked down at it for a brief moment before reaching for her hand. He put the small pouch in the palm of her hand, closed her fingers around it and brought her hand to his lips; placing a lingering kiss on her fingers.

Penelope gave him a warm smile before opening her hand. She glanced up at him once more and then turned the little bag over to reveal _'Penelope'_ stitched into the fabric in pink letters.

"So are you going to open it or what baby girl?" He asked with an amused laugh as she continued to just stare at the beautiful little bag.

She smiled at him again before untying the draw strings and opening her present. She turned the pouch upside down so the contents fell into her hand and gasped at the beautiful piece of jewelry that greeted her.

She held it up for further inspection and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. It was a necklace with a silver, heart shaped pendent that had a tiny angel engraved on it's surface and in the middle, below the angel, was the word '_Solace'_. It was so beautiful and held so much meaning that she couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Turn it over." Morgan instructed softly.

She did as he asked and her breath hitched as a tear escaped her eye. '_My Eternal Love I Give To You.'_ was etched onto the small heart. She was speechless.

After a few seconds she looked up and smiled lovingly at her prince charming. "You didn't have to get me a gift. You are all I ever wanted and all I'll ever need." She told him as another tear leaked down her face. "But it's beautiful and I love it." She said as she clutched the necklace in her hand. "Thank you." She added softly.

Morgan smiled adoringly at her and wiped away her stray tear with his thumb before giving her a tender kiss which she instantly returned.

When they pulled away he took the necklace from her hand and walked behind her. She smiled as he put the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp securely.

He then bent down and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder before walking to be in front of her again.

"I love you Derek." She told him, her voice filled with all her emotions at that moment.

"And I love you Penelope." He replied his own voice and eyes filled with emotion as well. He reached up and caressed her cheek and then pulled her forward till their lips met.

"What do you say we head on back to the car? It's getting late." He said softly when they pulled apart.

Penelope nodded and smiled up at him. They started to walk, but Morgan suddenly stopped and bent down. She watched with a raised eyebrow as he took off his shoes, leaving only his socks on, and then straightened back up. Her confusion grew as he then knelt down in front of her and the next thing she knew he was bending her knee and picking up her right foot.

"Um, hot stuff, what are you doing?" she asked with a mixture of amusement and confusion in her voice.

"I can't have my girl walking around barefoot." He said as he slipped his own shoe, which was much too big for her, onto her foot.

"Sugar, I'm fine." She said as she laughed, but he just ignored her protests and slipped the remaining shoe onto her other foot.

He stood up and kissed her forehead before returning to her side and slipping his arm around her waist. "Okay, now we can go." He said and began to lead her down the path. Penelope decided it wouldn't do any good to argue, so she just laughed and shook her head as they continued to walk side by side, holding each other close.

* * *

So, did you like it? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but if I did….

Only one more chapter after this one.

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone around the curtains in front of the window, but Penelope kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the peace and happiness she hadn't experienced in a long time. She tried to stretch out in the nice warm bed before she realized she wasn't alone. A hand was caressing her cheek gently and her legs were entwined with other, much more masculine, legs. She didn't panic though, she knew who it was; instead she opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at the man lying next to her who was staring at her with just as much love and adoration in his own eyes.

Her smile grew as she remembered the night before. After walking back to his car he had driven her home, walked her up to her apartment, and followed her inside without a second thought. She gave him a night shirt he had left there years before to change into, while she threw on a pair of PJ bottoms and a light pink tank top. When she had walked out of the bathroom she froze in surprise at seeing him wearing nothing but his boxers as he began to pull the spare shirt over his head. He really was a sculpted god of chocolate thunder. After that they had simply cuddled up in her bed and watched old movies until well after midnight when they had fallen asleep in each others arms.

"Good morning, Valentine." He said softly, placing a lingering kiss on her lips and drawing her out of her thoughts.

She couldn't help but giggle softly before cuddling closer to the hunk of a man in her bed. "You know Valentine's Day was yesterday, right? Technically it's not Valentines any more." She told him as he wrapped an arm around her.

He leant in and kissed her hungrily, before pulling away to nuzzle her neck. "You'll always be my Valentine." He whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"Good to know Hot Stuff." She said and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Does that mean you'll always be mine?" she asked with a spark in her eyes, but also a hint of hope and expectancy.

"Always, baby girl." He answered and kissed her nose. "Forever." He added and trailed more kissed down her neck. "You got me hooked sunshine and I'll love you for eternity."

He moved his hand to her neck and lifted the heart shaped pendent as he rubbed his thumb over it. "And if you ever doubt that princess, and I'm not around to prove it to you, you just look at his necklace." He said as he stared right into her eyes.

She saw the intense love, want, and sincerity reflected in his passionate eyes and tears immediately began to form.

"Have I mentioned lately how I'm madly, over the hills, in love with you?" She asked with a glint in her eye as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Morgan let out a deep laugh, but was soon cut off as Penelope brought her lips to his in a passion filled kiss. She pulled him closer as he began to run his hands along her body and press his hips against her. She moaned softly when they broke the kiss and he immediately began nipping her shoulder while one of his hands slid under her shirt and the other one ran down to rest on her butt; pulling her even closer.

The electricity and pure need radiated off their bodies as they slowly began to explore what had, for so long, been off limits. It was intense, intimate, filled with love, and like nothing Penelope had ever experienced. And, judging by the look of wonder, adoration, and want on Morgan's face she was certain that he felt the same.

Never had she felt so loved. He made her feel truly beautiful, just like he had always told her she was and now she knew that he really did see her that way. For the first time, in as long as she could remember, she felt at home; complete in every way. It was another feeling she knew he shared just by looking into his heat and passion filled eyes. It was a feeling she never wanted to loose. They fit together perfectly and she knew at that point that the love they shared would last.

* * *

So, did you like it? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…I only play with the characters.

Well, this is the last chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

The next day they, unfortunately, had to go back to work. Penelope thought they would be hiding their relationship for the time being, but when she voiced those thoughts Morgan had cocked his head and smiled at her with so much warmth and love that she almost blushed. He kissed her tenderly before grabbing her hand and starting to walk to the parking garage elevator. Once in the elevator he looked her straight in the eye and told her that they would see how long it took for the others to figure it out, but he was not going pretend they weren't in love and finally together.

If that hadn't been enough of a surprise so early in the morning then what he did only a few minutes later would be. As they had gotten off the elevator she started for her office, but he wouldn't let go of her hand. Instead he pulled her back towards him with a grin and winked before leading her into the bullpen and straight into Hotch's office.

He held her hand the entire time as she sat there next to him and blushed occasionally when Rossi, who had already been in Hotch's office when they entered, glanced at her with an amused smirk.

She had to admit though, that after their little meeting she felt relieved and much more at ease and any small little voices in the back of her head that still somehow had doubts about how serious Morgan was had disappeared. Hotch assured them that he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of their relationship as long as they were serious, which he noted they obviously were. Rossi even added his own comments about de-throneing the wicked queen, also known as Strauss, and promised they would have no problems in that area. Hotch's one and only rule had been to 'behave' and keep it out of the office.

Two and a half hours had passed since then and the team was now walking out of the conference room so they could get ready to leave on another case. Penelope sighed softly as she gathered her bag and folders from the round table. She knew this would happen eventually, she just wished it hadn't happened so soon.

She thought she was the only one left in the room, so when she felt two strong hands on her shoulders she nearly jumped out of her skin. She would know those hands and that scent any where though so she smiled and went to turn around, but the hands held her firmly in place.

"Baby girl." Morgan whispered in her ear with a slightly apologetic tone as he took a step closer so that her back was pressed firmly to his chest and her hips brushed his.

A bolt of electricity shot through her as he let his hands slid down her arms and then back up. "I love you." He said in a soft, but emotional voice.

His hands roamed down again until they were on her hips and, after a brief pause, he wrapped his arms around her waist with his hands resting on her stomach. She closed her eyes with a smile still on her face, and leaned further back into his chest.

"I love you too handsome." She whispered back in the same emotional voice that he had used as she placed her hands over his. He bent his head down and kissed her neck lightly making her smile warmly before turning around in his embrace.

"Now go be the superhero that you are and kick some bad guy butt." She ordered playfully making him shake his head.

"Baby, I'm no…"

"You are to me." She said softly, but sternly. "So don't you even think about finishing that sentence." She said a bit louder with an adoring smile.

Morgan laughed and placed a kiss on her nose. "Whatever you say, silly girl." He said with a grin. "What would I do without you?"

"You're life would be dull, boring, and only half as much fun." She answered with an innocent smile.

He laughed again before leaning in to kiss her forehead and that was when they heard someone clear they're throat.

They turned around and Penelope blushed, but Morgan kept an arm around her waist and just grinned.

"Behave." Hotch told them sternly before uncrossing his arms and walking out of the room again. Penelope could have sworn she saw him smile as he left though.

They laughed and stepped away from each other, but Morgan still took hold of her hand. He squeezed it gently before bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"I'll be back before you know it princess." He said, giving her hand another squeeze before letting go.

"Just be careful. Okay, stud muffin?" She said pointedly.

"I promise, sweetheart." He answered. "I want to come back to my baby girl in one piece so we can have some more fun." He added with a wink before placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving with one last look.

Penelope gathered her things and walked back to her office with a faint smile still on her face. She sat down in her chair and just stared at her computers for a minute before bringing her hand up to hold the heart pendant around her neck.

_Eternal Love_

Just the thought of those words made her smile and a sense of security and happiness wash over her like never before. Life with Derek Morgan was guaranteed to be perfect.

* * *

What do you think? Review please!


End file.
